This application proposes investigations of the mediators that regulate aqueous humor dynamics. The effects of cyclic-AMP and prostaglandins on the inflow and outflow of aqueous humor will be studied. We will study the mechanisms by which prostaglandins cause breakdown of the blood-aqueous barrier and increase intraocular pressure. We will also determine the mechanisms by which prostaglandins modulate adrenergic neuromuscular transmission. Investigations into the effects of cyclic-AMP and related drugs on the outflow facility of aqueous humor, as well as formation, are proposed. Part of these proposals involves development and use of an isolated tissue preparation with which to study the formation of aqueous humor.